Such a Fool
by HIsurfer23
Summary: Adam was born a boy and was never ever a girl. Drew isn't his brother but cousin he is sent to live with after being kicked out of his out school in the states. They are both seniors.


Such a Fool

Chapter 1

Adam's POV

I groan hearing pounding at my door.

"Dude get up. School in 30 minutes and I cannot be late."

"Mhmm. I'm up. I'm up." I grumble throwing the blankets off and on to the floor.

I roll out of bed trying not to step on the empty cardboard boxes scattered on the floor and make my way over to the closet throwing on a pair of skinny jeans and a t-shirt. Then heading out the door and down the steps to have some food before the first day at my brand new school, yay! No not really. I sit down to eat at the table and I can feel my aunt's eyes on me. Then she finally speaks.

"Honey I know your mother and father have talked to you about this school year. " I just nod knowing exactly where this is going. "I don't know exactly what happened at your old school, but you cannot be getting into trouble here Adam this is your last chance."

"I know." What more can I say I know I messed up last year, but I have learned just wish people will believe me. "I'm gonna go and grab my stuff. See you later Aunt Audra."

I run up the stairs and passing by Drew on the way.

"Taking your car today mines in the shop, so put some shoes on and lets hit the road."

I grab my bag and shoes along with my phone and booked it down the stairs after noticing we have 15 minutes before school starts. I lock the door behind me when I see Drew sitting in the driver sit of my car, he better be moving no one drives my car but me, plus this fool can't even drive a manual.

"Drew move."

"What c'mon I love this car, I mean my mom won't even get me Audi A5."

"Yeah cause your cars always end up in the shop, now move we can't be late."

"Ok, ok." He finally gets out and moves to the passenger side and I start the engine slowly pulling out of the drive way.

Drew is coastally giving me directions because I have no idea where school is, but you can't blame me I have only been in Canada for two weeks I'm still adjusting. When I pull up the school I get to see what Drew has been telling me about for the past few years, this school is pretty nice and a lot more kids than my last school which is probably a good thing I guess not everyone is going to be in my business. I find a nice parking spot close to the front entrance.

"Hey mom said to tell you Simpson wants to see you in his office first thing today, so just head there to get your schedule and other info, stuff like that. I'll see you at lunch."

"Ok see you then." I shake my head as Drew just takes off hearing my response, probably going to make out with some girl before the bell rings.

I see a tall guy dressed in a suit I'm guessing its Mr. Simpson I'm supposed to meet.

"Right this way Mr. Torres." Yup that's him.

I following him heading to what I assume is his office and he pulls out a small stack of papers.

"This is you locker number and combination, and this is your schedule." I nod taking the papers and reading through my classes. "We could not fit you into all advanced classes due to the late registration, but we did the best we could."

"It's ok I expected that, anything else before I head out to class?" he clears his throat and rubs his forehead.

"Adam here at Degrassi this is no tolerance for bu-"

"I know, you don't have to say it nothing will happen." Again what more can I say.

"OK you can head to class if there are any problems please don't hesitate to talk to me or the consolers we have available."

"I know sir." I get up and walk out the door a little pissed off but I control it. This is my last chance I can't mess it up. I mean what happened at my last school wasn't my fault I just got blamed for it.

"This sucks." I say walking into AP English having everyone sizing me up, just great. I duck my head and walk to the back of class plopping down in the back row, which I continue to do until lunch and I grab my food.

"Adam over here." Finally Drew is in the café now I have someone to talk to. "Dude this is Katie my girlfriend Katie and the girl next to you is Bee." I look over at both of them and nod.

"Nice to meet you guys."

Ok awkward silence anyone, can someone start talking. I look up and see Drew and Katie looking everywhere but me what is going on.

"Um so how is your first day going so far?" Drew asks.

"Good I guess."

"Has anyone talked to you yet?" I raise my eyebrow at him.

"What did you say?!" he doesn't respond. "Drew!" I look at Katie.

"Did you really stab that kid at your old school?"

"What the hell couldn't keep your mouth shut huh Drew!" I grab all my stuff and rush out of the café and out the front doors of the school then someone grabs my arm.

"You'll get in trouble if you ditch."

"Does it look like I care?" Cause I really don't.

"Not really, look Drew was trying to was trying to protect you when he told people, he just doesn't want you to get messed with he was just trying to be a good cousin."

"Well he doesn't know the whole story and I sure as hell am not going to tell him or you Bee."

"That's fine with me, just don't ditch wheatear you like it or not this is your last chance. I know exactly what that is like."

I just shake my head and walk towards my car. "I'll think about it."

"And Torres call me Bianca." She yells as I get in my car.


End file.
